neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Xin Jing
Xin Jing is one of the nymphs who created Kandrakar and eventually became the origins of the Guardians' power as the Heart of Kandrakar. Background Xin Jing was first mentioned in the 1st saga of W.I.T.C.H., when Hay Lin was assigned to present a play at school and couldn't find an interesting oriental legend. Her mother told Hay Lin that back when she was younger Yan Lin used to tell her stories, of which her favorite was the Legend of the Four Dragons. The Legend In the ancient times, there was once horrible a drought and many people died of thirst. The Four Dragons – the Black (Air) dragon, the Yellow (Earth) dragon, the Long (Water) dragon, and the Pearl (Fire) dragon – decided to help the people by gathering the waters of the great Oriental Sea in their mouth and fly high above to create rain. The people were relieved of their thirst, but the supreme ruler, the Jade Emperor, was not pleased with the dragons' act. He punished them by separating them and sealing them in different mountains by the mountain god. The nymph Xin Jing, a woman of great courage, was touched by the dragon's deed. She confronted the Emperor and asked him to free the dragons but he refused. The Nymph knew the Jade Emperor's power was superior to hers, and she could do nothing to undo the Emperor's power. She decided to transform the mountains using her powers. The dragons were turned into the Yellow River, the Black River, the Long River, and the Pearl River, thus freeing the dragons. She had done these things to the dragons to let the people remember their kindness. What was left of her is a crystal containing the dragons' essence in addition to her own. Despite this legend, the truth was far from this tale. Xin Jing is one of the five absolute beings (the nymphs) at the beginning of the universe. She was the Nymph of Elements. Together with the Nymphs of Life, Moon, Sun, and Stars they created Kandrakar to protect the universe from evil. Princess Shin Jin In the animated series, Hay Lin is lectured by her friends, dragging them to drama night. Cornelia asked what she had in mind as a subject for the play. Unfortunately for the others, Hay Lin thought of mythology. Yan Lin knew of a great myth about four dragons who served an uncaring emperor. A beautiful nymph, she narrates, the daughter of the emperor named Shin Jin, felt pity for the people and cried for many months. The four dragons decided to help these people whom she cares for. They end the terrible drought by creating rain clouds above the country. Instead of being rewarded, the Emperor was enraged and punished the dragons, who had acted without his permission. He locked the dragons inside four mountains. Shin Jin was furious and joined the dragons. All that was left was the crystal amulet. “The origin of our powers”, Will says. Hay Lin thinks it’s a great story for their play and so the girls decide to perform it. Trivia *"Xin Jing" or "心晶", in Chinese, translates to "heart of crystal" es:Xin Jing fr:Xin Jing pl:Xin Jing Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Kandrakar Category:Nymphs Category:W.I.T.C.H. Asian Characters Category:Mystical Hearts Category:Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Augmentators Category:Elementals Category:Nymphs of Kandrakar